cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Gryphoki
Summary The Gryphoki are a culture of warriors who hail from the Gryphos Mountains. Descendents of the Caelum Imperii, they fly giant eagles, griffins and hyppogriffs. Each band of Speirridir, or "Sky Knights," is named after an ancient master of their order. The Speirridir are legendary for their fighting prowess. Each knight carries an arsenal of weaponry, including lances, arrows, and long swords. They and their mounts are heavily armored as well. It is said they are the most difficult non-magical warrior to defeat. A proud people, they fight for noble causes, matters of honor, and more recently, wives. Society The Gryphoki are a dwindling people, fallen on hard times. A culture bound by rank, lineage, and old grudges, the Gryphoki have difficulty marrying and continuing lines. Bastards are few. They have no rank; and may never be knighted. Each band of Speirridir lives in a holdfast: a small keep that hangs precariously off the mountain cliffs with an attached aerie for their mounts. Each keep holds between 10-30 sky knights, 10-30 squires, 10-50 bondsmen, with wives, children, and the aged numbering another 100. Knights do not sow or till. Squires tend to the knight's mounts and equipment. Everyone else must tend to the bird cages, pika pens, barley patches and mushroom caves to keep the holdfast fed. There are large herds of wild goat and sheep throughout the mountain ranges. They are protected collectively by the Gryphoki, exclusively for the feeding of their mounts. The eagles, griffins, and hippogriffs are often sent to hunt the herds their own. With little arable land, and fewer laborers, the Gryphoki struggle to keep their civilization alive. Some have even considered the unthinkable: abandoning the castles of their ancient masters. Instead, in the last few generations, the Gryphoki have taken to buying (sometimes kidnapping) wives, as well as receiving payment in grain. Warfare Gryphoki fight alone or in small flights of 3-5 mounts. Griffons and eagles require large amounts of air space to maneuver; and tend to attack one another if they feel threatened or crowded. The mount is the center of the Speirridir's life. If a knight's mount is lost, he is reduced to squiring(older knights have been known to throw themselves off a cliff at the loss of a beloved steed). The griffins, hippogriffs and eagles live for centuries. They are fiercely loyal, tending only to accept riders of the same bloodline. Defeated foes face three fates: being fed to the griffon; ransom; or indenture. Indenture is not permanent, lasting from 3-10 years. Most choose indentured servitude. Food Gryphoki eat no meat. All meat goes to their mounts. They instead subsist on eggs and occasionally goat milk for protein. Most meals consist of a soured barley mash with dried mushrooms and wild greens. The Gryphoki also make a strong mixed drink from barley, milk, and egg, called Posset Calum. It is rumored that, deep in their caverns, they possess a great treasure: ancient elven wines and dwarven ales from the age of the Caelum Imperii. As yet, they are either unaware of their value--or too proud to sell them. LocationCategory:Cultures The Gryphoki live only in the Gryphoki Mountains of eastern Theamyr. Population Gryphoki number in the low thousands. There are another thousand thralls of different races. Known Cities and Towns Gryphoki live in no large settlements. Instead they live in family "holdfasts," numbering less than 200 souls. Allies Gryphoki are an independent people. But they are honor-bound to ancient laws of the Caelum Imperii. Those who can speak the language, or provide a token or scroll from the old empire will receive aid from a Gryphoki knight. They are loosely allied to the dwarves of Lake Forge. Foes Gryphoki have numerous feuds between neighboring peoples, including the Hor-Meti and dog-men. Characters Comments "I will make war like my father before me; and their fathers before them. It is the Gryphoki way." -- Athien of the Black Cliff "Speirridir are proud. Proud to a fault. They will feed their gryphons, but starve themselves."--Ser Effezius "The Gryphoki are terrifying warriors. One knight and his gryphon can lay siege to a castle, and slaughter companies of men in the field." --Prefector Kathar al Ghazi, Ogri general __FORCETOC__